worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinoco
Dinoco is an international gasoline and oil company of fossil fuel owned by Tex Dinoco, and one of America's most popular and consumed products. The company has covered lots of events including 2005's Dinoco 400 for the Piston Cup. The company is also [[Strip Weathers| Strip "The King" Weathers]]', Cal Weathers', and Cruz Ramirez's sponsor in the Piston Cup Racing Series. The company is also very popular in Japan. Dinoco's mark has been present in most of the Cars series episodes. History Cars Every Piston Cup racecar covets the Dinoco sponsorship. In Cars, Strip Weathers is on the verge of retiring, causing Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks to both battle for the Dinoco sponsorship. In the final race for the Piston Cup, Chick Hicks deliberately sent The King crashing off the track, after being fed up with coming second to him in every race. Lightning gave up his bid for the sponsorship to help The King cross the finish line with dignity, making Chick the ultimate winner. Although he won, Chick was labeled a cheater by the enraged crowds who saw his stunt. And apparently, Tex refused to sponsor him. Tex offered to sponsor Lightning instead for his sportsmanship, but he quietly turned it down, deciding to stay with Rust-eze. He does however ask Tex for a helicopter ride for his friend Mater. Cars 2 As the Dinoco oil company is an important brand in the movie Cars, it also appears in Cars 2. It is the drink Lightning and Mater have in the plane taking them to Tokyo. An advertisement can be seen in Tokyo. It is also seen as the fuel of the 12th pit for the last race of the World Grand Prix in London. Planes: Fire & Rescue A Dinoco reference can be seen in Planes: Fire & Rescue. Like Cars 2, it appears as a drink brand. Cars 3 With The Kin''g retired in Cars, Dinoco is now sponsoring his nephew, Cal Weathers, Strip was his crew chief, but later Cal retired too, because of Next Generation racers are come to Piston Cup Racing Series, leaving the Dinoco team without driver for the season. After Florida 500, Rust-eze's former trainer and racer, Cruz Ramirez, come to Dinoco and Lightning McQueen became her crew chief. Trivia *It also appears in ''Toy Story, and on a lighter in WALL•E. **In Toy Story, the logo is an Apatosaurus. In Cars, the logo is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. On Dinoco gas pumps featured at Flo's V8 Cafe in Cars Land at Disney California Adventure, the logo is a Stegosaurus. *There is a building seen with the Dinoco logo on it when Mater comes out of the water in Tokyo Mater. This is most likely one of its headquarters. Dinoco also appears on advertisements in the episode. *A new "subsidiary" of Dinoco appeared in Heavy Metal Mater called Dinoco Records. *The design of the Dinoco sponsored vehicles resembles that of the NASCAR vehicles sponsored by STP motor oil and the King's actor Richard Petty (a former NASCAR driver and a business entrepreneur) drove for STP in his NASCAR career as his primary sponsor. *In the Cars film series, most of the animals are also vehicles, but for some reason, all of the Dinoco logo dinosaurs in their world aren't car-ified. *Dinoco may have been based on the Sinclair Oil Corporation, which also uses an Apatosaurus as its logo. **It is also a reference to Sunoco, a chain of gas stations found throughout the US, which is the exclusive fuel provider for NASCAR series (what the Piston Cup is based on). Gallery Dinoco_Tent.jpg|The Dinoco Tent in Cars. Dinoco_cars_2.JPG|Mater driving past a pit row, which uses Dinoco oil. Cars-fast-as-lightning.jpg Dinoco Chick Hicks.jpg Cars Characters 20 TheKing.jpg|The King (Promotional Image) Gray dinoco hauler.png|Gray CalWeathers.png|Cal Cal Weathers's trailer.png|Cal's trailer Luke pettlework.png|Luke Pettlework Chief Dinoco.png|Roger Wheeler Dinoco Cruz Ramirez.png|Cruz Ramirez Tex Dinoco.png|Tex Cat dinocodaydream car.png IMG_4477.PNG|1950s Advertisement Fire&rescueeasteregg1.png|Dinoco reference in Planes: Fire & Rescue Cruzmack.jpg|Cruz Hauler Dinoco Pitties.jpg CruzRamirezDinoco.jpg DAA850EA-9479-4415-BB2D-5AF9353EE0AF.png|1950s logo 68CB9CC9-BF93-46F2-9E63-C7894EBB9D66.png|1990s logo Dinoco-CarsLogo-1-.jpg|2000s logo Dinoco product.png|Dinoco Light product es:Dinoco pl:Dinoco pt-br:Dinoco ru:Диноко Category:Sponsors Category:Fuel/gasoline Category:Dinoco Category:2017-2018 sponsors